


(Art masterpost) Make Mad the Guilty

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masterpost for the art in remyllian_fire's Paper Legends fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Art masterpost) Make Mad the Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Mad the Guilty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954407) by [crimsonswirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls), [remyllian_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyllian_fire/pseuds/remyllian_fire). 



> I totally fell in love with her fic summary when we got to claim and I've loved to be part of this, even if we never got around to chat as often as I had liked.  
> Still, THANK YOU REMYLLIAN_FIRE! You wrote wonderful fanfiction that I fell in love with and deserves all the love! <3

There was also porny picture but I failed so hard with it (like, for reals, so, SO HARD) that I never had enough time to make another one. ;-;


End file.
